


For her love

by Tseren



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 肖被她不知道的感觉驱动着。





	For her love

肖坐在床上，被子随意裹在腰际，靴子没脱。她把床边毛绒玩具抓来看，发现黑猫的腿和尾巴脏了。她踢到它了，虽然它是黑色的但脏污还是明显。肖提着毛绒玩具的脖子瞪，暗自希望有人抢它，把自己从床上踹下。她独自坐了一会儿，对毛绒玩具失去兴趣，将之丢向床脚。这动作简单却使她虚弱，肖把手放回到腿上，摸到汗水。玩具掉在离床尾稍远的地方。她盯着它向墙壁靠去，肩膀接触墙面时几乎被冰得一抖。  
小熊抬头望来，它的黑眼珠比玩具漂亮得多，肖喜欢那个。她便回望小熊，呼出热气。噼里啪啦的键盘声一直没停过，她不喜欢那个。可那个是工作的一部分。芬奇在工作，地铁站里回响着匆忙的敲键盘的声音。肖没有去看。她看小熊，回忆它好似埋怨的呜噜声，像小孩子叹气。但它不常那样。肖独自坐着，背后湿冷。她闭上眼靠在墙上。小熊在爪子上挪着脑袋，发出祈求的喉音，她却没有睁眼，只一次又一次深呼吸，想松弛下。  
但有什么东西随着呼吸重复灌入，很快她就心烦意乱。她在心里把那名字揉搓了太久，终于捏碎了。肖叹了一口气，将碎片抛下，从床上起身，径直离开了地铁站。芬奇听到脚步声，便转过靠背椅瞧她的背影。她走得迅速，让他不安。他倚着椅背静静思忖，直至电话铃音将他召唤。

 

烛火照耀下，爬满雨滴的玻璃窗光芒闪烁。布莱克威尔将视线转开，仿佛无法承受这带有虚幻色彩的景致。拘谨使他的刀叉掠过盘中精致餐点时发出刺耳噪音，他忙以微笑向女伴道歉，而她眼中温柔使他沉醉，沉醉在快乐和得意中。这崭新未来的开端，仅仅一触就使他如沐春风。他举杯恭维对方美貌，同时在内心感谢新工作，新机会。他满心感激。  
下一刻他诅咒生活。他诅咒红酒倾倒在特意浆洗的衬衫上，他诅咒拧翻他臂膊的灼热手掌，尤其诅咒新工作。现在好了。他努力回避思绪中涌来的鄙视眼神、无情话语，却无法避免地与女伴对上视线，并被其中惊疑刺痛。再一次。他神通广大的上司在哪儿？他的脸被按在餐厅粗糙的白色桌布上时他想，死死盯着将他放倒的条子。后者对眼神挑衅不予理睬，甚至也未向周围被打扰的人群道歉，便押他出去。  
女警察，独自抓捕，动作并不利落。完全能在上警车前挣脱，躲入夜色。他步履踉跄时心想。联系上司，要求庇护，避过风头。他尽量在混乱中盘算。直到他走出餐厅几百米，与人群视线渐远，身后警员渐渐褪下伪装，他这才意识到事态严重。  
“看到你在想约的女人面前丢丑会让我高兴，不过也只有一点点。”肖说道，猛击他后脑。他立时扑倒，卧在小巷潮湿肮脏地面。肖蹲下，手撑膝头，仔细打量他。零星雨水沾湿额发，她伸手捋去水滴，思考是否要放任布莱克威尔窒息在自身呕吐物里。这同样是种缓慢痛苦的死法，更显得滑稽低贱，似乎是最佳选择。肖呼出团团热气。微雨已使她不适，她不想在这里一直看着布莱克威尔先生。于是她又戴起手套，将他拖走。

肖选了近处一间很小的安全屋，她曾一人在此过夜。这房间适合做审讯室。隔音良好，工具齐备，邻居冷淡。她用加粗的束缚带将布莱克威尔绑在椅上，做这件熟悉工作使她产生短暂的快意。而后她坐到床板上，手撑在床边，看着那个耷拉脑袋啜饮着自身投在胸前的阴影。一时间房间内只有雨一点一点敲打窗户的滴答声。  
废物。她轻声对房间内倾听的空虚说。她搞不懂这废物怎么做到的，她自己可从来没做到过。她不认为他比自己强。他是个废物，外行，小角色，杀他就像丢一袋垃圾，揍他就像捶一袋面粉。她能看出来，她能感觉出来。肖不会对折磨这种废物有兴趣，甚至不会对他们这种人的存在有什么反应。她本不该从地铁站出来。她没想过自己会来。  
而现在她来了，坐在他对面，等着他醒，等得焦躁，却不懂自己为何在此。撑在床边的手一直有种被压覆的错觉，肖用余光瞥去，记忆试图用紧密的温暖感安慰她但手掌却做出激烈回应，她只看见自己的手指蜷缩，指甲陷入掌心，便不愿再等。她起身，用冷水激醒布莱克威尔，对囚犯的挣扎叫喊质询无动于衷，从大衣内侧摸出照片，悬在他上方，并在避无可避的短暂一瞥中被怒气顶撞得退后了一步。“认识她吗？”  
他剧烈动作将一些水甩在肖皮肤上，肖清楚感到水的凉意在销蚀自己。她钳住布莱克威尔的脖子，尽管他脖颈处空气和雨水的温度令她不适：“回答我，快。”  
囚犯此时才看向那张照片，并如肖所料般露出讶异表情。接下来他要说什么她不难猜到。他嗡嗡嘶鸣，噪音，对她无半分意义。她注视他唇形变幻，形状纷纷扬扬掠过脑海边缘，坠落破碎在病态高烧中。  
形。她抓住这个念头，将之一并丢进火海。她现在只想专注一件事——杰夫·布莱克威尔已经明白他为何要遭受即将到来的漫长痛苦。  
“你狙击她，你击中了。”  
囚犯茫然回望她。肖点了点头，将照片放回大衣右侧的内兜。这样就足够了……她不想让他的嚎叫成为野兽毫无意义的嚎叫。这其中应该有忏悔意味，痛悔，对既定事实的强烈否定，一场献祭，补偿，迟缓但总好过没有。  
也许还有点自我安慰。肖无法克制地想到这个。根不会恨杀她的人。她只恨试图杀肖的人。想到这个，肖的嘴角古怪地抽动了几下，看上去是一个不成功的微笑，囚犯因此向她投来哀告的眼神。肖看着他，明白根不会为她将要做的事感到快慰。如果复仇不是为了安慰逝者的灵魂，那又是为了什么？

电流使这具一百六十镑的肉体震颤，肖坐回床上注视，浑身发热，嘴唇却抿成苦闷线条，显然未被满足，尽管布莱克威尔的嚎叫穿透了墙壁，直抵黑暗的最深处，但肖却什么都没听到，她盯着被一只看不见的手提起了胸膛的布莱克威尔，感到一些应该是叫声的线条从身侧划过。肖迷惑于痛苦的意义，有些眩晕，仿佛又回到旋转木马周而复始的孤单旅途，伴随一种始终无法抵达的挫败感。在她身前，布莱克威尔挣扎嚎叫，哀求诅咒，失禁流涎，固定椅脚的铰链铮铮作响，肖呆呆看着这一切，没意识到电流停止了。嚎叫减轻了，从她空荡荡的内心滑过。闪电划过雨云，在短暂明亮中肖抱臂凝视布莱克威尔痉挛的面目，显得沉静又遥远，像个异族神在云上旁观焚火。

她出神了。

他的痛苦如此强烈鲜明，却被肖抛在脑后。肖转头望向窗外，纽约的雨夜最显出霓红酒绿的迷蒙，世界如此之大并且无奇不有，她经历过一切侦探小说悬疑故事的离奇情节而总能把离奇谱写到邪典，若将之诉说无人会信包括我自己但她和我一起走过这段旅程我总以为她会死但没有，很多很多次我已经明白无法摆脱她这多有趣啊和那样一个人活在这个尽管无药可救却仍然值得为之而战的世界，她会相信我拯救我尽管枪口都戳进她的眼皮底下她会拥抱和亲吻是温暖和柔软以及不合时宜的调情上帝啊她调情不看时候我却并不真的反感哪怕是现在真的哪怕是现在如果是现在——

现在我听到她的死亡在背后尖叫。

肖在尖叫声中疼起来，那感觉像心底发炎的角落终于败坏得无法抑制，它们早先凝固结块，貌似一处自然痊愈的伤口，在她的平静淡漠下化脓，在她突如其来的情绪里迸裂。可她依然不懂这是什么，如果你叫不出来一种感情的名字那你就没有感情。疼痛不是感情，肖盯着她的囚犯心想。布莱克威尔求祷着停下但她听不见，肖沉浸在自己的思索里。  
这不是悲伤，它比之更加猛烈。他的手被束缚带勒出血痕。这不是愤怒，它比之更加深沉。他咬破了自己的舌头，嘴角留下血迹。这不是孤独，它比之更加狂暴。他的皮肤浮现淤血。肖看着他的生命迹象衰退，没有停手的意愿。  
这……是憎恨，她想到了。她恨他。可是为什么？憎恨是软弱的感情，她不会恨。肖不会恨，她从来不恨。她不恨赫什，不恨主控，尽管他们都差点杀了她。她为什么要恨这个废物？肖不会因为他杀了根就恨他，这不是她能拥有的感情。她也不会因为这个就折磨他，看着他痛苦，看着他生不如死，这不是她的做法。  
而现在肖看着他坐在自己设置的刑具里，经受一场漫长无比的酷刑。她还想继续下去。尽管她并不真的认为这一切应该发生但她还想继续下去。她伸手去拨电流的开关让他继续走向痛苦的死亡——  
却戛然而止。

折磨戛然而止，布莱克威尔猛然跌落回椅中，像袋烂苹果般又湿又臭。电流被切断了。肖在黑暗中眨动双眼，转向来客方向。雨点点滴滴的零碎声音落在他们之间。  
“芬奇。”肖说，语气是和善的。“你为什么在这里？”  
小个子男人一瘸一拐走近，伸手试探椅中人的鼻息。确定他一息尚存，芬奇便示意随后而来的里瑟带走他。肖坐在床上，安静地看着他们动作。汗水从额头滴落到她的眼睛里，她伸手揉了揉，眨了眨眼睛。她看到里瑟架着她的猎物，留给她一个意味复杂的眼神便转身走了。她克制住跳起来踹断他脚踝的冲动，看向芬奇，再次问他为什么在这里。芬奇站在她充当刑具的椅子后面看她，给她展示笔记本上的机器语言。  
机器给出了他的号码。肖想，对此并不感到意外。我问了凶手是谁，而它给出两个回答。一个给我，一个给芬奇，这很聪明。但芬奇来这里就不明智了。思及此处，肖说道：“那天你就在她旁边。你看着她中弹。他干的。你看着她死。他干的。你要救他？”  
“对。”芬奇说，“但这并不意味着——”  
“为什么？”肖看着他局促地捏着椅背。“如果你不喜欢——我已经尊重过你了。我尊重你。我带他来这儿，远离你清白无辜的视线。你至少可以不看，也不来坏我的事。”  
“……根不会乐见我们犯下如此暴行。”芬奇说得艰难。  
“暴行？你认真的吗？”有那么一秒钟，肖看上去真的被逗乐了。“我还没忘记是谁说过‘把他们全杀了’。我比较喜欢那个你，说真的。我也会把他们全杀了，就从他开始。这很难理解吗？这很难接受吗？”

不。芬奇的心猛地抽动。这很简单。巨大的愤怒伴随肖的话再次脉动，芬奇发现自己在想象中很简单地再次说出了“把他们全杀了。”一次又一次。  
如果他们伤害到格蕾丝的话。  
而他夺走了根……就从他身边……从她身边。  
芬奇抚摸手掌，仿佛那些缓慢流出的、根的生命之源再一次濡湿了他的指间。他恐怕自己正滑向肖空洞的痛苦中。

杀了他。

“我们不做这样的事。”芬奇向前俯身，对肖恳求。“我们还有底线。他只不过是卒子，被人驱使，被人欺骗。我们没能挽回他，至少不要杀他。给他第二次机会，根也会如此希望。”  
肖冷冷地看着他。芬奇感到气氛在变化——肖炽热的狂怒正在冷却。他几乎要以为她开始冷静。她开口说话，语气那么淡漠，好似黑夜中的冷泉。  
“那么，芬奇。”肖说。“根现在又在哪儿？”  
然后芬奇才会明白自己错得多么离谱。

“根给过他第二次机会，她现在又在哪儿？墓穴。根放他离开，尽管她一伸手就能把他的脑袋戳烂。”怀着比才知晓此事时百倍的苦涩，肖冷冷道：“根选择仁慈，然后他杀了她，这就是他用第二次机会做的事。现在你又要施行仁慈？”  
她徒劳地将冷酷的怒火撒向同伴，期望着——荒谬地期望着有人跑来平息这场纷争。那个总是神通广大的人。她摇摇头，将这念头驱走。  
“是的，你所说的一切……是的它们是真的，”芬奇低头，顿了顿，便又勇敢地正视肖的双眼：“我无法阻止你这么做。我已经没有理由。我只是想说，根不会恨他。”  
肖瞪着他。她更加愤怒因为她知道他所言不虚，她想到这个，她还想到自己也不会这么做可是她就是这么做了，困惑同样在折磨身为折磨者的她。  
“根不会试图复仇，这不是她想要的。”芬奇将满怀关切的眼神投向肖。“但她会为此刻的你心痛。她……她关心你。我们关心你，萨敏。”他的手做出试探的姿态，肖没有拒绝。芬奇握住肖的手，体温的交换使二者都感到不适。“你现在很糟糕，请回到地铁站，你需要医生。”  
肖呼出一口热气，看着芬奇的眼睛。“我不明白，”她有点挫败地发现自己开始口齿不清：“我这是怎么了？”  
芬奇回答道：“你不必通过折磨杰夫·布莱克威尔获得答案，你会知道的。”

根已经不在了。肖想要问，谁会让我知道这些？这时里瑟已经回来，上前扶住了她。肖便中断思绪，任由他们将自己带回。在卧床休息的时间里，高烧持续折磨着她的脑袋，这个疑问被不断拉长和放大，始终回响着它自己犹疑的声音：谁会让我知道这些？

 

痊愈后，肖便戴上了根遗留给她的蓝牙耳机。她已躺得太久，早该去找答案。当她听到熟悉嗓音在耳边呢喃她烂熟于心的回应时，肖从心底感到了些许满足。  
“你喜欢我现在的声音？”耳机中传来根的声音。肖笑了两声，殊无欢愉之意。“不，永远都不会。你·不·是·她。”  
“那你为什么发笑呢，萨敏？你感觉好点了吗？”  
“别那么叫我。”肖说，决定不将心中所想分享给机器。她关掉耳机，闭上眼，独自咀嚼珍贵的回忆。肖看见根坐在她床头，抚摸她因长久监禁和折磨而显得消瘦的脸庞，安慰她同时也调戏她。记忆中的自己满脸不耐，肖不禁露出深有同感的微笑。然后她听见根的甜言蜜语，关于如何扭断了玛蒂娜——那名险些置她于死的危险特工——的脖子。  
“情况特殊，心肝，不然我会让她痛苦地多活一段时间。”根的声音里满是怨毒，当时便让肖不解。肖问：“你恨她？为什么？”  
那时肖勉强问完便沉沉睡去，她太疲倦了。玛蒂娜死在根的手中并不让她吃惊，她睡得安稳，醒来精神振作许多，但肖此刻宁愿之后夜夜失眠，也不愿接受现在由机器转达她当时没能听到的回答。因为它不是她，它只是用她的声音说话，它只是在重复往昔，它只能向肖展示她当时没能看见的画面、没听见的话语，而这并不是肖懂得自己为何会做出那般行为的缘由。  
根凝视她安眠，叹气，手指抚上她额头，抚摸那个只在噩梦中频频闪现的枪伤，根在绝望之中意识到玛蒂娜即将留给肖的临别礼物。再一次确定它从未存在后，根露出微笑，俯身亲吻肖，耳语道：“我不是恨她。我只是爱你，萨敏。”

胸中痛楚再次袭来，猛烈炽热，空洞却又充满无数细微的回响，不是愤怒，不是悲伤，不是孤独，更不是憎恨，它是它们的总和但又超出了它们，比之它们而言更富有渴望，不再关于复仇，转而对责任充满痛苦中的执着追求。因为它，肖无法理解自己残酷的举止，也因为它，肖将会继续走下去，完成根未竟的事业。这感情是如此复杂，肖无法想象自己会有能力辨认感受。  
她轻声唤出。


End file.
